One Sweet Day
by Pari
Summary: What if Hasil came down off the mountain to be with Sally-Ann. He seems to stay in town ever since meeting Sally-Ann, and with Big Foster in charge it might be his only option. Then how would he make a living. Hope you like, sorry for typos :) IF you read please review thnx!
**Author's Note** : _This thought just came to me so I typed it up and posted. I personally think it wouldn't be difficult for Hasil to come off the mountain (He seems to stay in town ever since meeting Sally-Ann), and with Big Foster in charge it might be his only option. Then I got to thinking how would he make a living. Hope you like, sorry for typos :) Sally-Ann & Hasil/SASIL FIC
_

* * *

After spending most of the afternoon rediscovering the feel, smell, and taste of each other the two lovers finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Sally-Ann lay curled up against Hasil with her head resting across his chest. She traced the tattoos that adorn his chest and arm with her fingers while listening to his steady heartbeat. Hasil contently twirled one of the braids that had come loose in Sally-Ann's head around his fingers, as he stared up at the ceiling. He found that he loved touching Sally-Ann's hair; fascinated my it's texture and softness. They had silently lain like this for nearly an hour; on the mattress, upon the floor, in the abandoned house of the deceased church lady. An abandoned house that currently had a for rent sign in it's front yard, but both of them tried not to dwell on the impending loss.

"Penny for yer thoughts," Sally-Ann spoke out softly and then instantly wondered if Hasil would understand her meaning.

"Well," He signed out. "Ah ain't got a penny so how 'bout ah just give ya my thoughts for free?" He replied as he leaned down a bit and placed a kiss against her hair. Sally-Ann smiled and then place a kiss upon his chest.

"Ok, so whatcha thinkin 'bout?" She inquired.

"Ah wanna be with you,"

"Hasil ah'm still tired and sore, ah can't..."

"Ah ain't talk'n 'bout that. Ah mean ah wanna stay wit chu all the time, and ah'm jus wonder'n how ah can make that happen." He replied. "Ah fig'er you movin up on tha mount'n wit me ain't much of an option. Especially not wit Big Foster now running the clan, he'd never allow it. Now Lady Ray, she would have considered it and even call a circle 'bout it. But Big Foster...naw...he hates all outsiders.

"Hasil, ah don't want to move up on the mount'in." Sally-Ann interjected.

"Yeah ah know." He replied somberly because he honestly did know that Sally-Ann wouldn't want to give up her life and all of its amenities. "So dat jus leaves me movin down here." This statement made Sally-Ann lift up a little to look at him directly.

"Hasil ah would never ask...or expect you ta leave yer home, yer family." She said with a sadness in her voice that match the sadness in her eyes.

"Gurl, ah spend more time off tha mount'n, down here lookin fer you than ah do on it anyways," He replied with a chuckle that let Sally-Ann know that he wasn't blaming her for anything, just stating fact. "As fer family, my fa died 'fore ah was old enough ta even 'member him, and my ma well she died a coupla years back. 'Sides ah ain't Big Foster's favorite Farrell either." He lifted his hand and held up his gloved hand. Sally-Ann still cringed as she thought on the story Hasil had finally told her about his fingers. "Ah ain't really been home since he took charge of our clan."

"So you ain't got no family up there, nobody that cares for ya?" Sally-Ann asked her sadness deepening.

"Naw, not really but ah gots you...down here, and ah wanna keep ya." His words brought a smile to her face and made warmth spread across her face and then down to her chest.

"Yeah ya got me and ah ain't plannin on going nowhere. We can still be tagehter just like we are now." Hasil simply shook his head to that idea.

"But ah wanna be witchu all tha time Sally-Ann, and ah ain't afraid of livin here in yo world. Ah just don't know how ta provide fer ya is all." This made Sally-Ann giggle.

"Hasil Farrell we live in a time where women can provide for themselves, and in some cases even provide for a man. Lord knows ah've been providin for my brother these past coupla years. Why ya think ah work two jobs, been that way since ah got outta high school."

"Dat jus aint right," Hasil stated as he frown up with a disgusted look on his face. "A man's 'posed ta be tha provider and if'n he ain't...well than he ain't no man is how ah think on it. Do ya like work'n and tak'n care of yer brother?"

"No," Sally-Ann answer as she too frowned up a bit. "At first ah was ok wit it 'cause the mines closed and mostly everyone was outta work, and he took care of me most my life. But then ah realized he won't lookin for work. All he knows is mining...that's all most of that men in this town know and thas probably why they want y'all off that mountin so badly."

"Ah don't want ya providin fer me, ah want to be able ta provide fer you so ya don't haveta work."

"But ah like workin...maybe not as much as ah am right now, but ah wanna work. So maybe you could find a job and ah'll keep workin, then we can both provide for each other. Wit both of us workin ah could even maybe quit one of my jobs and take some college classes?" She said with a shrug.

"Provide fer each other," Hasil said repeating her words as he let the thought roll around in his head.

"Yeah that's what people in relationships do, they look out for one another and help each other out. They support each other."

"Ok," He replied as he nodded his head. "But tha problem still remains, how do ah help provide? Ev'rybody in this town treats me like ah ain't even human, all 'cept you, and ah an smart."

"Yer a beautiful and wonderful 'man' Hasil Farell and yer not a dumb man either. Ya just don't know the ways of the modern world is all, but you could learn them. Ya've already learned so much just in the time ah've known ya, and ah bet any of us down here wouldn't be very smart up on yer mountin." She then leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his lips. Her kind words and sweet kiss made him smile. "First thing anyone needs to know 'fore they go for a job is what they're good at, then they try ta find a job to fit that. So what are ya good at? What is yer favorite thing ta do?"

"We jus did it, right here on this bed...and on tha floor, and that dare chair." He said around a chuckle as he pointed at each thing. Sally-Ann couldn't stop the giggles caused by his words. "Now, can we make money doin dat?" He asked jokingly and she arched her brow a bit, nodded, and then laughed at his dumbfounded look suddenly filled his face. "Yer shitt'n me right?"

"No but we're not doin that for money, what else are you good at? Oh...ah know!" Sally-Ann yelped as her eyes widened with excitement and she lifted fully upright. "Ah got it!"

"Got wot? Wot's wrong?" Hasil asked as he sat up and regarded her as she got up, pulled on her panties, his tank, and then rushed from the room. "Sally-Ann wots a matter?" He called out after her as he moved to get up from the bed.

"Nothing, just give me a few minutes...stay there ah'll be right back. Ah just figured out a way you can make money." She called out from the next room. Hasil's brow bunched up as he stared through the doorway she had disappeared through. He could hear her shuffling about and so he settled back down against the pillow he had been resting on and waited.

* * *

 **A little while later**

* * *

Hasil's eyes snapped open upon feeling Sally-Ann plop down onto the mattress beside him. He had fallen asleep as he waited for her to return to him. His eyes finally focused the settled onto Sally-Ann who sat beside him with a huge smile on her face, as she held something behind her back.

"Ah found you a job," She announced with a pleased look on her face.

"Doin wot?" Hasil asked as he eyed her skeptically.

"Doin somethin yer already very good at and ya do it all tha time. Now sit up cause ah want to show you something." Hasil still wasn't sure about anything she was saying but he followed her instruction and sat upright until the sheet that had been across his chest fell, and settled across his lap. "Now ah just want ya ta look and listen and not ask a lot of questions."

"O'kay," He replied as he rubbed at his eyes to get rid of the remainder of his sleep.

"Hasil Farrell ah'm about to introduce you ta the internet, and ah know yer gonna have a lot of questions but..."

"Don't ask questions, yeah ah got it, so wot's a internet?" He replied with a question. At this Sally-Ann pulled her android tablet from behind her back and held it out so Hasil could see it. He frowned up a bit as he stared at the image it held. He then reached out and cautiously touched the screen. "Das the bird ah craved ya, how'd ya get dat in there?"

"Ah took a picture, there's a camera right here," She then pointed to the small dark circle at the top of the table. Hasil leaned in closer to see it better, until Sally-Ann placed her hand on his bare chest and moved him back a bit. "Ah'll explain it to ya later and show ya how it work, promise. What ah want ta show you now is 'Ebay', it's like a store...no more like a marketplace. Ya know where people go buy and sell stuff." Hasil nodded understanding what she meant all while his bewildered eyes remained on the images on the screen. "This is the perfect place ta sell yer carvings. Ah took pictures of the carvings you've given me; the birds and rabbits, and deers. But not my bear, he's special. But the rest ah took pictures of and uploaded them on Ebay ta sell. It took a little time, ah had to first make you an email account, and then a account, then finally the Ebay account. Ah didn't know what ta price them at, personally ah think their all so beautiful and priceless so ah just set it ta auction."

"Ah hope ya know yer not mak'n any sense ta me, but damned if ya ain't the prettiest thing ah've ever seen," Hasil interjected as he looked at Sally-Ann with a dreamy look in his eyes. She had to pause a moment to lean in and give him another sweet kiss for his words. Sally-Ann has discovered in the short time she had known Hasil that he had awoken within her a great confidence in her beauty, something she never had before.

"This is how you can provide," She said trying to make a more simple explanation. "You make your carvings, ah take a picture of them, and put them here," She tapped the screen. "Then hopefully people will see them, like them, and buy them."

"Wot people...and who gon buy some wooden animal ah carve anyway?"

"People all over tha world can see this, and baby there are already 6 people bidding for these 3 birds ah posted tagether, which are apparently Golden-Winged Wablers," She stated as she read back what one of the bidders had posted in a question. "And Hasil the bid is already up ta $200 dollars just for those 3 little carvings," She added excitedly.

"And das a lot?" He asked unsure.

"Yes, that's a lot," Sally-Ann replied with an even wider smile.

"Fer little wooden birds?" He continued to question a bit baffled.

"Apparently these folks like birds," She said with a shrug. "Point is, you have an amazing skill and that skill is yer way ta provide. Oh and ah bet we could also sell these over in Shelby, that's the next town over. They got this huge flea market, Naomi and ah go there sometimes. And ah've seen people selling things just like this, fer $50 or more. Yer not listenin are you?"

"Ah was...ah swear, well right up ta tha part about dis bein a way ta provide, then ah lost my way a bit. It's yer lips," He spoke as he reached up and traced his right pointer finger against her bottom lip. "They put me under a sorta spell sometimes, they so plump and taste so sweet."

"Hasil Farrell," Sally-Ann called to him softly as she tried her not to swoon over his words. "Will you try ta pay attention and stop thinkin 'bout havin sex wit me."

"Now ah won't think'n 'bout sex'n ya...well not 'til ya jus put it in my head." Hasil spoke as he reached out and grasped at the collar of his tank and tried to pull Sally-Ann closer. She playful swatted at his hand in a very feeble attempt at pushing him off, but the way she giggled and looked at him, told Hasil she wouldn't resist for much longer. Then finally she relented and he was able to tug her down, cradle her in his arms, and kissed her. After a moment of heavy fondling and deep kissing Hasil broke the kiss upon Sally-Ann's lips and focused on her neck where he gently suckled and nipped at her flesh. He found that he liked the slight bruising that occurred, displaying his mark on her. When he had first left a bruise on her she had been upset, fearing that her brother would see it. Now that she'd left the home she had shared with her brother and was temporarily staying with her friend Naomi, she didn't much care where he marked her.

"Aren't cha at all excited 'bout any of this?" She asked as she lovingly raked her fingers through his hair as she enjoyed how he was touching her. "You could really make a good living with yer carvings Hasil, and maybe we can earn enough tagether to get a nice place that's all our own. Oh, maybe we could even rent this place." He only grunted out a reply as he moved down her body, lifted the tank up from the bottom and kissed her belly. "You still want that right, us ta be tagether?" He lifted his head up from beneath the shirt to regard her.

"Ah just wanna be witchu Sally-Ann, and the 'where' really ain't dat important ta me." Hasil said simply and Sally-Ann was struck by the conviction in his voices and on his face. She reached out, grasped his face in both of her hands, and pulled him up into a sensuous kiss. With in second their discussion and all other worries of the world faded away.

 **~ Fin ~**


End file.
